


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by MsChievous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Cor Leonis (mentioned) - Freeform, Duty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, So much angst, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Ignis is happy being with the bundle of sunshine that is Prompto. Until one night he makes a terrifying realization.





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godspoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspoison/gifts).



Ignis taps his fingers on the counter and meets Prompto’s gaze.

The blond fidgets with his wristband, glancing between Ignis and the floor. “S-so? I mean, if you don’t feel the same way, I guess… I mean, I wouldn’t blame you, but like-”

“That’s not why I’m staring,” Ignis says, “I’m staring because you’re beautiful.”

A blush blossoms over Prompto’s freckled cheeks. Ignis has to hold himself back from brushing his thumb over one before realizing that he _doesn’t_. The blond’s skin is warm underneath his fingers, and his eyes are a gorgeous purple-blue that suck Ignis into their depths.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Prompto says.

“When do I ever say things to make people feel better?” is his response. Ignis takes the moment of silence as a victory. “Exactly. Prompto, I _do_ love you. Your smile, your laugh, your energy, it makes me feel… good.”

Again, the blond’s eyes dart to the ground and he half pulls away from the attention as if expecting it to turn to criticism. “I-I don’t know what to say. I didn’t really think I would get this far.”

“And why not?”

“Cause you’re like… _you_ , and I’m like.... _me._ ”

Ignis drops his hand to hold Prompto’s. “I’m still not seeing any reason as to why we wouldn’t be a good fit.”

“Then maybe you need to clean your glasses.”

The advisor snorts. ‘Honestly, Prompto, if you’re _already_ getting cold feet, our relationship might be in trouble.”

  
The blond pouts, “I was _trying_ to make a joke.”

“Emphasis on _try_ ,” Ignis says, but the grin cracks his neutral expression and he can’t stop the laughs that spill out like bubbles in champagne.

Prompto joins in on the laughter, bright and bordering on snorting, and their fingers intertwine.

 

* * *

 

Noctis, for as aloof as he appears, is sharp and attentive.

“You and Prompto have gotten very close,” he says one night as Ignis finishes cleaning up from dinner.

The advisor pauses. “Yes. We have.”

A silence falls over the apartment, only broken when Noctis sighs. “Care to elaborate? Are you two, like… dating? Just friends?”

“It won’t impair my judgment or interfere with my work if that’s what you’re insinuating.”

“What? No, Specs…” The prince shrugs. “I just wanna- I care about you guys. Both of you. I want… Never mind. You two will be good for each other.”

Before Ignis can ask him what he was about to say, Noctis disappears into his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Gladio seems more like the type to recognize these emotions, but he’s fairly stunted in that area.

“What, you’re heading out with Blondie again? What about Noct?”

“What _about_ him?” Ignis asks.

“He has training in five minutes. It’ll just be you and Prompto.”

“As we planned.”

The shield blinks down at him for a few seconds. “So you’re just… hanging out with him?”

“Is there a problem?” Annoyance tints the edge of his words, a warning to his friend that he’s treading close to dangerous waters.

“No, I just- I didn’t think… I didn’t realize you two were friends.”

“A bit more than that, I would hope.”

Gladio’s jaw drops but he shuts it quickly with a cough. “Oh, sorry, Iggy. Didn’t mean to upset you. You’re just… I mean, I can see it now, but it’s a little bit of a weird relationship.”

“Yes. But it’s perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Ignis should have realized this relationship was doomed to fail. He was tied to another person, his life was not his own to live. If Noctis needed him, he had to be there.

Bless his soul, Prompto realized and accepted this. He was bad at hiding his sadness when Ignis had to schedule their dates weeks in advance and rarely had time for Prompto to just “pop in”, but that glint of love was still in his eyes.

“And here,” the prince stage-whispers in his best narrator voice, “we observe the third wheel, stuck behind his two lovesick friends. Will he ever be accepted into the pack? We may never know.”

“Aw, c’mon, Noct!” Prompto croons, halting so he was in line with his friend. “Don’t be like that, you’re always accepted.” He swings an arm over Noctis’ shoulders and laughs.

Ignis sighs, though a smile turns the corners of his lips upwards. A savage quip is almost out of his mouth before a hooded figure bumps him aside. Normally, the advisor would have ignored it, but he caught a glint of something, and alarm bells jangled in the back of his head.

He whips around just in time to see the figure pointing a gun at his boyfriend and his charge. His body acts on instinct, lunging forward and grabbing Prompto’s sleeve.

 _Crack_.

As Ignis stares into watery indigo eyes, he realizes his mistake. He jumps to his feet, frantically looking for Noctis, but where the prince used to be, a faint blue afterimage shimmers away. The assassin steps back, just in time to catch the edge of a training sword to the side of the head.

Ignis’s heart thumps in his chest as the assassin falls to the ground.

“Well, that was my excitement for the night,” Noctis mutters. “Time to go to bed now.”

The advisor blinks down at the assassin, then up at the prince. Panic floods out of his body, leaving his legs shaky and heart unsteady. He had almost killed his king. His instincts had been wrong.

The realization almost leaves him feeling sick and it takes him a few moments to swallow back the bile.

Mechanically, he pulls out his phone and dials Cor. “There’s been an incident,” he says.

 

* * *

 

The incident has been more than solved, Cor’s got the assassin somewhere in the dark depths of the Citadel, and Noctis is fine.

~~_Don’t think about Prompto_ ~~

“Hey, Iggy,” the blond’s fingers slip between his, warm and vaguely sweaty. “whatcha you thinking about?”

Though his heart twists, the advisor pulls his hands away. His mouth feels dry as me manages to half-whisper, “I think I’ve made a mistake. We… we need to talk.” His heart pounds in his chest, but he does his best to swallow the feeling down. It scrapes down is throat and hurts so much to think about, but it’s inevitable and he might as well get it over now.

“A-about what?”

Ignis sighs, though his eyes don’t leave the ground. “I chose you, Prompto. Above Noctis, above my _duty_. I- my life is not my own. I cannot put anything above my duty, even someone I love.”

Prompto makes a strangled noise, dragging the advisor’s eyes up to meet his watery gaze. “I-” he bites his lip, “I see… I- I’m sorry. I got in the-”

“No, don’t be. It’s my fault. I can’t- Again, my life is Noctis’. You deserve someone who can make _you_ their life.”

“So you’re breaking up with me.” The blond’s voice barely wavers.

“Y-yes. I’m sorry.”

“...me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> well u asked for pain and I obliged. 8D 
> 
> I really love fics where they can't actually be together it's so deliciously angsty~


End file.
